


staring

by bookishpanda



Series: Sanders Sides Smut [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Jokes, Eating out, Food mention, M/M, Rough Sex, Sir Kink, Top!Remus, bottom!patton, other sides in background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishpanda/pseuds/bookishpanda
Summary: Remus stares longingly at Patton, desiring something a bit more than just a smile from the fatherly side.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059881
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	staring

“I’m sure that I can get some kind of sexual gratification just from staring at him if I try hard enough,” Remus muttered to Janus, his eyes locked on Patton. The moral side was excitedly telling a story to Logan. Virgil and Roman had already excused themselves for the evening.

“Yes, because I’m _certain_ that a staring contest leads to romance, Remus,” Janus responded lowly, his eyes rolling.

“Who said anything about romance? I just want to fuck him,” the creative side responded, his mouth pulled into a smirk. “Maybe _you_ want romance with the Bespectacled Nerd over there, but not me. I just want my tongue and cock up his ass—”

“Ugh, _please do go on_ , Remus, I just _love_ listening to your heady desires,” Janus scoffed, finally standing up from his spot on the couch, walking behind Logan and letting his gloved hand brush against his upper back. “I definitely _don’t_ want you to follow me to bed, Logan.” The logical side cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, watching as Janus ascended the stairs. He quietly excused himself, saying goodnight to Patton, and then followed the deceitful side up the stairs. Patton’s eyes wandered around the room, finally landing on Remus, who had his legs crossed and an expectant look on his face.

“Just you and me, Daddy,” Remus said casually, but smirked as he saw Patton’s face heat up. “Oh? Do you like being called that? Or maybe you’d prefer to be called… sir?” Patton cleared his throat, his hands fidgeting in front of him, and Remus knew he had struck a chord. “Which do you like more?”

“Remus,” Patton’s voice was near-scolding, his arms crossing in front of him, but Remus saw through the ruse. Patton’s face was bright red and the blush was seeping down his neck and had probably reached his chest. He stood a bit awkwardly, and Remus wondered if he could get the moral side off just with his words.

 _Maybe another time_ , he thought, wanting to wreck the father figure himself. “Okay, okay, fine. I concede,” he cackled, raising his hands up in defense. “You’re just so beautiful, Pat. I want to see how many marks I can leave on your pale skin, how loudly I can make you howl my name as I pound into you—”

“ _Remus_ ,” Patton warned, but his voice was nearing a whine, and he wiggled where he stood. “You can’t just… say things like that.” Remus finally let out a sigh, standing up from where he was seated on the couch, and stepped close to the moral side.

“If I can’t _say_ those things… can I do them instead? Do _you_ , that is,” he smirked, cocking his head to the side, watching as Patton’s eyes followed him. “Consent is my favorite kink, Daddy O-face.” Remus watched in awe as Patton let out a lewd moan, his hands reaching out to grip Remus’ shoulders.

“Please, Remus, _please_ ,” he whined, grinding his hips against Remus’. “Wreck me.” Remus didn’t need to be told twice; he wrapped his arms around Patton’s waist and let them both sink out, popping up again in Patton’s bedroom. He dipped down, capturing Patton’s lips with his own in a needy, hungry kiss, and Patton moaned into it, trying to be as close to Remus as possible. Remus dipped his hands under Patton’s shirt and pulled it off, and when it was off, he attached his lips to the pale man’s collarbone, sucking and biting harshly. 

Remus allowed himself to have his shirt removed, as well, and he pushed Patton back until the other was sprawled on his back on the pale blue sheets, looking worn and already wrecked, his brown eyes hidden under his blown pupils. Remus stripped himself off of the bottom half of his clothes, first, then pulled Patton’s shoes, pants, underwear, and socks off as quickly as he could. Once they were both naked, Remus resumed kissing down Patton’s body, leaving as many marks and scratches as he could. Patton was leaving his own marks, too, in the form of scratches on Remus’ back as he moaned and whined and wriggled under the touch of the creative side. 

Remus avoided Patton’s cock when he reached the area, instead lifting both of Patton’s legs up, bending them so he had a clear view of Patton’s hole. He met dark, lidded eyes, and then smirked, dipping his head in and immediately kissing, sucking, and prodding his tongue at the tense muscle.

“Remus, oh my gosh,” Patton moaned out, his head thrown back on the pillows and his fingers twisting into the sheets, as if he were holding on for dear life. “Whatever you’re doing, do not stop. Please.” 

Remus had no intention to. He ate Patton out thoroughly, leaving marks just outside his hole, prodding his tongue in as far as possible, and then he began to push his fingers in, too, stretching Patton out as well as he possibly could. Once he had three fingers knuckle deep in Patton, he leaned back on his feet, watching the way Patton had spread so openly for him. 

“Can I fuck you senseless, now?” Remus asked, and Patton’s eyes landed on him and the pure need he felt was evident in the look on his face, so Remus slid his fingers out of Patton and summoned a small bottle of lube, coating himself liberally before lining up and plunging into Patton, then holding his position with his hips against Patton’s ass. 

“Move, please, go hard, go rough, I want to feel it next week,” Patton whined, and Remus latched his mouth onto Patton’s collarbone again, then began thrusting hard, fast, at a rate that he knew would cause both of them to come quickly.

“Are you going to come untouched for me, sir? With only the cool air and the friction between our bodies to lead to your orgasm?” Remus teased, grabbing one of Patton’s legs, allowing him to change angle and plow right into Patton’s prostate. 

“Oh, Remus, I’m—” With a scream, Patton came hard, untouched, his cock spurting out streaks of white come between their bodies. Remus kept at his relentless pace, even with Patton tightened around him, until he came hard, nearly collapsing and blacking out on top of his lover. “Oh my god.”

“I’m Remus, but thank you, I can see why you might get that confused,” he responded breathlessly, capturing Patton’s lips in another needy kiss. “You felt so good all tight around me, Daddy. I’d love to do this again sometime.”

“Yes, please, I will want more of this. More of you.” Patton scrambled around, a light hiss coming from him as he got under the covers. “Come snuggle with me.”

Remus stared down at Patton. He wasn’t usually the type to snuggle and fall asleep next to his lovers (though to be fair, most of his lovers in the past had been random imagination citizens, and that one time he fucked Janus senseless). He wasn’t sure if it was because _he_ didn’t want to snuggle, or if his lovers didn’t. “O...okay.” He settled under the covers next to Patton, his breath hitching when he felt Patton’s head curl into the crook of his neck, a soft hand resting gently on his bare chest, still heaving with heavy breaths.

Remus liked waking up next to Patton the following morning. Patton littered his face with gentle kisses and then gave Remus a quick blowjob before the two hopped into the shower and Remus ended up jacking Patton off until he was moaning out Remus’ name and coming hard into the stream of water.

Patton made breakfast for everyone, as per usual, but what was not usual was the fact that Remus was helping him do it. And, Remus was often pressing kisses to Patton’s cheek. Or neck. Or forehead.

Janus gave the creative side a long, knowing look. “No desire for romance, huh?”

Remus just shrugged. He liked Patton more than he thought he was; he didn’t mind eating his words as long as it meant that he got to eat Patton out as often as he liked.


End file.
